naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 189
Released December 1, 2011 Features *Added healspray to bilebomb as alt attack *Improved server performance Balance *Reduced MAC repair rate from 200/sec to 150/sec *Reduced power point build time from 10 to 5 seconds (it's more of a learning tool than a cost) Fixes *Fixed bug where grenade launcher won't stop shooting grenades after switching weapon during reload *Power node repair rate is much faster. *Fixed bug where flame thrower can show third person effect in first person *Fixed GUI script errors related to maps which have unnamed locations *Fixed bug with umbra effect not triggering *Fixed problem with healspray getting stuck in endless loop *Fixed bug where pistol fire rate had no limitation *Fixed frenzy *Fixed a bug where every marine gets a weapon twice upon purchase *Fixed bug where healspray could be used independent of energy, making it basically a free ability *Fixed bug where power states are not propagated properly *Fixed bug with initial cyst chain being unconnected or placed on a resource node (thanks Matso!) *Egg spawn timer will get reduced correctly when an egg is killed *Fixed rifle rate-of-fire depending on frame rate *Fixed damage types not working (for grenades, flames and spores, maybe others) *Address mega-beaconing problems. Now distress beacon will respawn players back at the Command Station nearest the Observatory. It also will only respawn alive marines, and dead marines that are currently respawning at infantry portals. *Fixed script error caused by the Marine Commander leaving the Command Station after a Sentry was destroyed *Fixed invert mouse option being stored in the wrong section of the options.xml file *Commander weapon dropping now requires a nearby fully built and powered Armory *command stations no longer allow multiple commanders when 2 (or more) players log in at the same time *Fixed bug causing script error when an entity enters a "death trigger" *Fixed rifle not playing fire sound when firing immediately after reloading *Fixed bug where were animation graph exit tags were not properly handled during client-side prediction *Fixed bug where Lerk spore sound effect could get stuck on when rapidly firing or switching weapons *Added Flamethrower reload sound effect *Added back the Shotgun reload sound effects *Removed Pistol delay between shots *Fixed bug where the Fade stab ability to would make input stop responding if the attack button was held Changes *MAC mines consume now MAC energy rather than being limited per MAC (75 each) *Gorges can only belly slide on infestation (later railways will be possible as well) *Drifter slowed down by 33% *Whips will no longer take damage off infestation *Increased gorge build range (so he can build on ceilings, walls, etc!) *Reduced shotgun bullets spread and damage calculations to get similar results as in NS1 Improvements *Flames on surface will now deal damage for only 5 seconds to match the visual effect *Changed weapon pickup hotkey to +use (so you don't drop your weapon by accident when you didn't want to, especially when moving around fast) *Added "upgrade complete" sound effect for marines when research finished. *Fade blink should not get you stuck at tiny edges anymore *Whips will throw grenades back to the marine in case the redirected grenade would hurt a friendly unit *Removed alien melee upgrades. I was mistaken. Bad Charlie. Other alien upgrades will be coming. *Added +use key graphical indicator at unbuilt structures, Command Station, Armory, destroyed power node, etc. *Added nano shield and parasite indication to marine HUD category:Patches